Welcome to the Cameo Hotel
by Catastrophia
Summary: Hotel supervisor, Isabella, is having a hard time with Cameo Hotel's newest guest, VP Edward Cullen. He's an ass and complains about everything! What is it that Mr. Cullen really wants? AH AU Rated M for lemons and language
1. March

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**This plot bunny came to mind due to MamaCQ having an idea about a Maidella and CEOward and before she could send over her thoughts this was already going through my head. I loved many of her ideas and tried to incorporate some of them in my rendition. I hope she likes it!**

**Sorry to all on tumblr who had been looking for this story for the past few days. I forgot to put the word 'teaser' in!**

**WARNING! Lemons ahead. Under 18? Look away.**

**Thanks to my pre-reading crew, reyes139, Midnight Cougar, and Franca!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: March<p>

It all started on a Wednesday.

I left a grueling mid-term exam feeling like I had done a decent job. However, I was exhausted and was due for an eight hour shift. I hadn't slept in almost two days, and I hadn't eaten since dinner the night before. All of my free time for the past week had been spent studying, preparing for all of my exams.

Going in to work was something I really, really didn't want to do. Sleep and to eat was what I wanted to do, but I needed money in order to have a bed to sleep in and food to put in my stomach.

With all that being said, it was no wonder I was in such a shitty mood when I got to work. Even more so, when I was reamed out by angry customer after angry customer; thanks to one of the maids, Jessica, who completely skipped one of her floors.

I barely had my name tag pinned on my lapel when the screams of a Barbie-esque socialite echoed through the lobby. Her complaints were the most minor, but in her mind the world revolved around her, so it was catastrophic. Not that I'm saying it was inexcusable, but a few unfolded towels was hardly something to shriek about.

She was followed by a balding man whose entire head turned beat red as his anger grew. His room apparently held a party the previous evening. Beer bottles, condoms, broken mirror, the works. I looked; there had been a bachelor party booked in his room.

Most of the other rooms had the basic dirty beds, dirty towels, and trash; the usual.

I was to the point of throwing up my hands and saying 'fuck it', when he walked in.

You know when in a movie time slows down when the gorgeous stranger walks in, the wind blowing around them, the ballad playing in the background. Hair flying, oozing sex, and making all the women's panties wet. Yeah, it was one of those moments.

At least until he tripped on the floor mat and nearly tumbled to the ground. He stood up as quick as possible, his cheeks pink in embarrassment, but it was too late. The three of us on duty had seen it all and were now in love, even with the less than graceful entrance.

He was still hot, a little clumsiness was endearing because I was pretty sure he could prove to me just how manly he was in many ways.

Maria and Charlotte, the clerks working with me that evening, snickered at his klutzy move.

He approached the desk, his eyes going between the three of us, before staying on me. The eyes always scanned to me. After all, I had the more formal uniform and the title 'supervisor' written on my name tag.

That and the idiot twins were still giggling.

"Hi, I need to check in," he stated.

"Name of the reservation?" I asked, not wasting any time. I was immediately in work mode, but deep down the school girl in me was cheering that he chose me.

"Cullen," he replied, pulling out his identification. I glanced at it and took in his full name and age. Damn, he didn't look thirty three. There wasn't a line on his face.

I scanned the computer and found he was booked for two weeks. He wasn't a vacationer with the way he was dressed; navy pin stripe suit with vest, Rolex watch, and his blackberry that was glued to his hand with the car rental keys. He screamed 'I'm here on business'.

"Ok, I found you, Mr. Cullen. It looks like you are all paid up, so let me get you your keys and a signature from you," I said with a smile, taking small notice that he was staring at me.

I pulled the receipt from the printer and coded the keys. "Please sign here. You'll be in room 1208. Elevators are across the hall. Once on the twelfth floor you will take a right. Is there anything else I can do for you, Mr. Cullen?"

He glanced over at Maria and Charlotte, who were still smiling at his trip. I watched his jaw clench and he stared at me for a moment before shaking his head. "No," he replied curtly, any humor from his entrance gone.

I stayed extra friendly; his mood swing wasn't going to get me down. "Thank you for staying with the Cameo Hotel, and if you need anything please don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you," he said with a nod and headed toward the elevators, his large expensive rolling suit case in tow.

He was way out of my league, but it didn't hurt to look.

It didn't take long to find out what an asshole our current eye candy was though. He made sure his displeasure was known, regarding the state of his room, not five minutes after leaving the front desk.

My ears were still ringing hours later.

Yes, another one of Jessica's forgotten rooms. I quickly changed him to a slightly better room on the fourteenth floor, smiling at him the whole time. Inside, I wanted to slap him for being such an ass, then shove Jessica at him and let him light into her.

She was so going to get an earful from me the next time I saw her as well as one from Laurent, the day shift manager.

After that it was the little things, and I do mean the little things. Every single day. The light bulb was burned out, the maid forgot a washcloth, he was out of soap, and the neighbors were too loud. And it was always when I was on duty, meaning I was always the one who had to deal with him.

Lucky me.

"Can't this hotel do anything right?" he questioned as he removed his cuff links, the sounds of the maintenance man, Sam, clinking away in the bathroom.

"Once again, I apologize…" I began, but was cut off.

"Enough with your damn apologies, two fucking weeks of them and they don't fix a fucking thing," he sneered. "If my company was run the way this hotel is I wouldn't have a job. Fucking incompetent idiots."

"Please, sir, your language is inappropriate. I am trying to rectify the situation."

"There shouldn't be a situation," he nearly shouted, glaring at me as he pulled the tie from around his neck.

I stood my ground, facing him, my spine straightening. "I agree, but unfortunately there is. For the inconvenience we would like to upgrade your room."

"No."

"I'm sorry… 'no'?" I could feel the vein in my forehead start to throb. He was going to drive me to homicide at this rate.

"Are you deaf as well, Isabella?" he questioned, walking toward me. He stopped just short of my body, invading my personal space, and leaned in close. I could smell him at that distance and the bastard smelled divine. "You've moved me twice already and besides the leaking sink in the bathroom, I quite enjoy _this_ room." His gaze moved up and down my body and his tongue peaked out to lick his lips. "So, you will just have to find another way to compensate me."

I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks, my hands fidgeted with the hem of my jacket. "At your service, Mr. Cullen," I squeaked out, flustered, before turning on my heel and rushing out of the room.

"Hot, demanding bastard, who stays at hotels for weeks on end," I grumbled as I left shortly thereafter, cursing his name and the woman who bore him. Returning to the break room to take my frustrations out on a towel or two.

That was the first night I wanted to punch someone. In all my twenty five years I had never met anyone as an infuriating as Edward Cullen.

A few days later I was taking a break in the lobby Starbucks, downing a quick latte and reading up on my business economics and statistics when I was rudely interrupted. I knew the voice and there was familiarity in his snide comment.

"I didn't realize they taught such high level academia to hotel supervisors. I didn't think one had to have past a high school education, based on my experience these past weeks, and someone with a high school education would not be able to understand that subject."

I sighed, getting my bearing in place before I let into him. "If you must know, Mr. Cullen, I am finishing up my MBA in just a few short weeks. No, this is not standard reading for a lowly hotel counter clerk. I work here so I can, you know, eat and have a place to live. Fifteen hours of coursework combined with thirty hours plus of work every week. Not to mention all of the homework and I still somehow manage to cook, clean, and maintain over a three point five grade average."

I sat back, folded my arms, and pursed my lips at him. He looked… surprised.

"Well done, Isabella. I knew you were somewhat more intelligent than the others, but that is beyond my expectations."

I could feel the blood vessel in my temple pulse and I began to glare at him. His eyes widened and he stared at me in fright.

"I mean, I'm not saying… well, I don't really know what… "

I watched him flounder for a moment before he let out a huff and clenched his jaw. Pulling out the chair on the other side of the table he inserted himself in my personal space.

He was lucky I didn't bite him at that point.

"What I'm trying to say, Isabella, is what you have accomplished is quite impressive."

"You've already managed to insult me, Mr. Cullen, by implying that you thought I was intelligent, but only slightly."

"I've upset you. Interesting."

"Of course you've upset me. I've worked very hard to get through this program and still have a place to lay my head. I don't have copious amounts of money to throw at an upscale hotel to live there for weeks. One night in your room is a month's rent to me."

"I didn't say you don't work hard, Isabella. I know you do, I make sure of it. I just…" he trailed off, his hand flying in agitation.

And hitting my latte.

The lid flipped off and the cup went tumbling to the table top.

All over my book.

All over my uniform.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, jumping from my chair and picking my book up from the lake of latte that was swallowing it up.

"I … shit!" he cursed. He turned to grab some napkins.

I yanked them from his hand and began patting down the pages. "Great, just fucking great," I muttered.

"Don't worry, Isabella, I'll get it. Go get yourself cleaned up," Angela called from behind the counter.

"Thanks!" I called back, giving her a strained smile as I stormed out.

"Isabella!" I heard him call out as I stormed down the hall. "Will you let me apologize to you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

I whirled on him. "Do you really want to know that, Mr. Cullen? Hmm? Because I can assure you I have more than enough ammo to throw at you."

I spun back around and headed down one of the employee corridors, walking at as swift a pace as I could manage in my heels. The stress washed over me, swallowing me up. Still, I could hear his footsteps behind me.

"Isabella, will you just stop. Please."

"Go away!" I cried out. I could feel the tears stinging at my eyes and that was the last thing I wanted him to see. Couldn't he just leave me alone? Why did he have to keep picking on me?

I felt his hand on my arm, pulling me back. My footing slipped at the sudden shift of my weight and I crashed into his chest, my book dropped to the ground. He lost his footing as well and we spun into the wall. The breath knocked from my lungs as my back slammed into the concrete blocks with him crashing into me.

Once we stopped he pulled back from me and I felt the tears start to spill from my eyes, flowing down my cheeks. My chest constricted to keep from sobbing, but it was no use. Panic filled his features, his eyes widened, mouth opened.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. Please, don't cry," he begged, his hands cupping my face, thumbs brushing away my tears.

"Why are you such an asshole?" I asked, staring up at him.

"Because I can be… because I have to be," he answered honestly.

"What did I do to you?" I questioned, really needing to know the answer.

"I like you," he answered, and I could see the truth in his eyes. My sobbing reduced to just tears streaming down my face and I stared up at him as if he was mental. "I've gone about it in a very juvenile way, I admit."

"How so?"

"Don't little boys pick on the girl they like?" he asked sheepishly.

I gawked up at him. "You're an adult, you know. If you like someone you don't beat them down and make them feel inferior. It's called wooing. I have a dictionary, you can look it up."

He smirked down at me, wiping the remainder of my tears away and I couldn't help but lean into his touch. Somehow, I felt comfort there.

After our encounter in the hall, things changed. He still complained about everything, including a nasty letter to Lauren, the maid I had assigned to him. Apparently, he didn't like the way in which she folded the towels.

His stay was extended indefinitely, making the staff less than excited and more homicidal. I, on the other hand, was finally starting to understand him after his confession.

I was warming up to him every day. He attempted to be less of an ass when we were alone, saving the dramatics for an audience. We exchanged small flirtations in the quiet of his room at each encounter.

I couldn't deny the attraction I felt to him, it had been there since the beginning.

"Isabella, are you listening to me?" he questioned, one of his brows quirked. He was fighting a smirk and I knew I had been caught staring at him; quite possibly day dreaming. Either way, it was bad.

Flustered, I spoke without thinking. It was the answer for most everything, after all. "Yes, Mr. Cullen, you were complaining yet again about the staff and how we are all incompetent morons."

He stared at me wide eyed for a moment before his head tilted back and he let out a loud laugh, making me jump in shock.

He was laughing so hard he had to lean over, his hands braced against the ledge of the dresser. His shoulders shook.

"That's new," I commented.

"Well, that was quite far from the conversation that you missed out on. Though true on all levels with the exception of the inclusion of yourself," he said.

He stalked toward me, a grin still lighting up his face and I was mesmerized by it. He leaned down to my ear, his hand settled on my hip, breath tickling the hairs on my neck. "What I was saying was how delicious you would look splayed out naked on the bed. Your thighs open, exposing your sweet pussy and how I would love to taste you on my tongue."

I could feel my cheeks flush and I swallowed hard. "You would like that, wouldn't you, Isabella?"

My hip unconsciously pushed up into his hand. I could feel the wetness pooling. Yes, I would like that very much.

Then he pulled away, smirking at me as he backed up, returning to unbuttoning his dress shirt.

He turned from me before speaking again. "Actually, I was asking what your drink of choice was at Starbucks."

I could feel my knees weaken and leaned back into the wall before sliding down. My eyes were unfocused, my heart beating rapidly, my body heated to the point of boiling. In three sentences he had managed to reduce me to a puddle on his hotel room floor.

I heard his heavy steps as he dashed over to me. "Are you alright?"

I tilted my head up and even I knew my lids were heavy and full of lust. My tongue peeked out to wet my lips.

His eyes darkened as he gazed down at me. His hand reached up and tugged at his hair.

"Fuck," he growled, his hands braced on the wall before me, his torso and hips rocking as he reigned something in.

"Please," I whispered, my hand slapping over my mouth almost immediately.

"You don't know how much I want you," he whispered, his hands clenched into fists against the wall.

I stared up at him for a moment before I decided to take the initiative, to be bold. I leaned forward and nuzzled his cock through his suit pants, running my nose and lips from the base to the tip of his large hard cock that lay beneath.

"No, but your friend here wants to tell me."

My gaze lifted to his and I held his eyes as I closed my mouth around the head of his clothed cock. He drew in a sharp breath.

My hands moved to rest on his thighs before walking up to his belt buckle.

"Isabella…"

"Yes, sir?" I replied in a husky tone, my fingers pulling the leather through the hook on his belt.

I watched his chest heave, and in his expression I could see the carnal desire of what he wanted.

"Suck it," he commanded and smiled.

"As you wish, Mr. Cullen," I replied, licking my lips.

I worked his pants open and hooked my fingers under the waistband of his boxer briefs, pulling them over the bulge of his cock. It had been too long since I had a cock in me and I was dripping in anticipation for the one that lay beneath the cotton under my fingers. As soon as the head was visible my lips and tongue were on him. I could hear obscenities spring from his lips as I sucked him into my mouth and worked his pants down. I hummed around him, earning an involuntary thrust of his hips.

Encouraged, I moved my lips up and down his shaft, my tongue swirling around as I went.

"Fuck… that's it, baby… you're so fucking good," he mumbled.

His hips began to flex, thrusting his cock further into my mouth until I was gagging. He was braced against the wall; my hands were braced against his thighs, as he fucked my mouth.

"Up," he said, pulling at my arm.

I had barely released him from my lips when I was hoisted up into the air and onto my feet. His hands rid me of my suit jacket and blouse that lay beneath. His head dipped down to my chest, his mouth latching onto my nipple hidden behind the lace of my bra. Teeth grabbed my nipple, the sensation causing me to arch my back and pull at his hair.

He must have liked that, because he immediately detached and licked, sucked, and nipped his way up my neck as he pushed me back into the wall.

As soon as my back pressed into the wallpapered plasterboard his lips descended upon mine. Soft, hard, needy, delicious, panty exploding.

I lost all train of thought when his lips met mine. All that was left was need. I needed him closer. I needed him deeper. I needed him inside me.

"Jesus-fucking-Christ, are you wearing thigh highs and a garter?" he asked, panting into my neck. I hadn't even realized he had been pulling my skirt up, his hands stopped on the back of my thighs at the flesh just above the silk stockings.

"Yes," I barely was able to reply before he was kissing me again.

His hand reached down to grab behind my knee, pulling my leg up to his hip. My arms wrapped around his neck before he dipped down to repeat on the other side.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and moaned when I felt the heat of his cock at my pussy. A little piece of cotton and lace was all that separated us.

"I need you," he whispered against my lips.

"Then take me," I replied, taking his bottom lip between my teeth.

"I hope these aren't you favorites," he commented before I felt a pull and heard the ripping of fabric as he destroyed my panties, the last barrier.

My nails dug into his shoulders, my head titled back into the wall, mouth slack, eyes wide, as he entered in one forceful motion. My whole body tingled at the sensation of being so completely filled.

I couldn't think of anything except the feeling of his toned body pushing me into the wall, his hips crashing into mine.

The sexual tension that had been building between us these past weeks fueled us. His hands dug into my ass pulling me down harder on his cock, pushing him deeper.

"Mr. Cullen!" I cried out.

He chuckled into my ear. "Edward, Isabella. You need to be screaming more and it needs to be 'Edward'."

His lips found mine again and my tongue found his. His hips sped up their motion. Faster. Deeper. Driving me to the point of insanity.

"Edward!" I screamed, when he pushed me over the edge.

He was still thrusting, unrelenting, while I clenched around him, squeezing him.

"Shit, baby, uhg… coming."

Reality dawned for a brief second. "Wait! Don't come inside me! I'm not on the pill!" I cried out in panic.

"Shit!" he cursed.

His hand frantically reached down between us as he pulled his cock out. His moans echoed around the room as his hips bucked, his come spraying all over the wall just beneath my ass.

"Fuck!" he growled.

I nearly came again at the expression on his face. Twisted in pain, but nothing but pure pleasure in his eyes.

He leaned forward, his forehead resting on mine for a moment before he pushed off of the wall and dropped to the floor. I flopped forward onto his chest when his back hit the floor. We were both breathing heavily and I was afraid there would be an awkward silence, but Edward had me giggling with his first sentence.

"This hotel is growing on me," he said between pants, his fingers lightly threading through my hair.

I shook my head, smiling. "Such an ass."

He chuckled. "Yes, but I'm growing on you."

"If you're lucky," I scoffed.

"I believe you make your own luck and therefore I am a very lucky man," he retorted.

We stayed that way for a few moments before I saw the clock and realized I had been away from the lobby for almost an hour.

I pulled myself from the warmth of his arms, grabbed my blouse and ran into the bathroom to straighten myself out.

"Shit, shit, shit," I chanted over and over as I frantically put myself back together. I could hear Edward get up in the other room and jumped when he appeared in the doorway.

"I shouldn't have done that," I said absently.

"Isabella?"

"I can't afford to lose my job over sex. Even if it was really, really, great sex," I explained as I looked into the mirror.

"Great?" he questioned with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at him. "You know you were great."

"So were you." His hand reached up to caress my cheek.

"What were you so mad about?" I asked.

A confused expression washed over his face before it dawned on him what I was asking. "I'm out of coffee," he replied with a smirk.

"Coffee? Seriously?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "The maids are doing too good of a job now. I'm drawing at straws to get you up here now. Coffee is all I had to go with."

"That's because you threatened to have them all fired," I said with a sigh. "Your eccentricity knows no bounds."

With an alibi for my absence, coffee of all things, I headed back down to the lobby. Maria and Charlotte stared at me as I walked across the marble flooring, searching for battle scars. I looked for patrons and found the lobby to be empty before I went into my cover rant about the asshole and his damn coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>Worth the wait? I hope so. ;)<strong>


	2. April

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**This plot bunny came to mind due to CCQ having an idea about a Maidella and CEOward and before she could send over her thoughts this was already going through my head. I loved many of her ideas and tried to incorporate some of them in my rendition. I hope she likes it!**

**I am ded from complete shock and awe from the response of chapter 1. Wow. Thanks for blowing me away!**

**WARNING! Lemons ahead. Under 18? Look away.**

**Thanks to my pre-reading crew, reyes139, Midnight Cougar, and Franca!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: April<p>

I was mostly a second shift supervisor, but I did work a third or first about once per week. That day was a third shift and by five in the morning I was seriously dragging my ass and anxiously waiting for the Starbucks in the lobby to open.

"Isabella?" Tyler called.

"Yes?"

"Um, well, I was hoping you might be able to do something. Mr. Cullen in 1427 requested a wakeup call, but I think the phone is off the hook. I've been trying for the last half an hour."

I sighed. "You want me to go wake him, don't you?" I asked in a whine.

"Please?" he begged, giving me his best puppy dog impression.

I rolled my eyes at him and sighed. "Ok, but you owe me!"

"Anything," he promised as I turned and headed to the elevator bay.

It was a trick, I just knew it. He was getting clever.

I made it to his room and as I raised my hand to knock on the door, the bastard flung it open wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and a smirk on his gorgeous face; his skin still dripping from his shower.

"I can't stay," I announced immediately as I crossed the threshold and closed the door. I didn't hear him step up behind me, but I could feel him. I could feel the sparks that flew between us, even from a few feet away. The tingling sensations that coursed through my body and the wetness that settled in my panties. All from being within a few feet of him.

"Yes you can. Just for a few minutes. I need you, baby," he whispered in my ear. His hand had worked its way up to my panties and he was massaging my pussy, his fingers teasing my entrance.

"Laurent is due in shortly, I have to report… oh, God!" my protests were drowned out by the cry that left my lips when he slid two fingers in.

"Take your skirt off," he commanded, the husk in his voice sending shivers down my body and concentrating between my thighs.

His hand gripped my arm above my elbow as he led me over to the bed. I slipped my skirt off, followed by my jacket and blouse until all I was left in was my stockings with garter, panties, bra, and my heels.

"Fucking beautiful. Damn, you are so sexy standing there with only that on," he commented before laying me back on the bed and slipping my panties off. He leaned down until I could feel his breath against my folds. I felt his tongue on me and nearly jumped from the bed as he began eagerly licking and sucking.

"Edward!" I cried out.

He straightened back up after a short moment and licked his lips. He was just teasing me. Reaching over to the night stand he picked up a condom and rolled it down his length. My hips rocked toward him, calling to him. There was something fascinating about watching him; his fingers gliding up and down his hard shaft.

He climbed back on the bed and pushed my knees down to the bed, spreading me open. His hips rocked, sliding his hard cock against my wet pussy and clit before lining up and sliding in all the way. My eyes fluttered shut, rolling back; my head fell back onto the bed as he entered. I would never get used to how good it felt.

"Damn, baby, you are always so fucking tight," he moaned and leaned down over me.

His hands ran up the length of my arms, pulling them above my head, pinning them there. He smirked down at me momentarily before adjusting his position slightly.

"Hold on," he whispered.

His hips moved back before slamming back against mine. My back arched off of the bed, a strangled cry escaped my lips as his relentless pounding took hold of my body. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. I could only feel.

His lips found mine, a moan slipping from his mouth to mine. I tried to take charge of the kiss, to have control of something, but he wasn't having any of that. He wanted complete control and he was going to have it.

My body was shaking, my legs quivering. He sped up, thrusting harder and faster. I couldn't take anymore.

"Edward!" I cried out, clenching around him, my back arching against the bed.

Seconds later he followed, my name slipping past his lips.

He collapsed on top of me. "Mmm, just what I needed for a morning wake up call."

"Are you awake now, Mr. Cullen?" I questioned.

"Definitely. You?"

"Surprisingly, yes. You're as good as a cup of coffee."

He laughed and kissed me full and hard.

We rose a moment later and I dressed quickly before running out.

"Wait! Have a good day, Isabella," he said, kissing my forehead before kissing my lips. I was stunned by the gesture, but greedily accepted it.

I exited his room and returned to the lobby to report the evening's events and any news to Laurent before returning to my apartment and crashing for six hours until my afternoon class.

The last few weeks had been… interesting. Edward and I had entered into a sordid relationship of sorts. It was mostly sex… if mostly meant nothing but sex. Always in his hotel room, always when I was on duty. He would pitch an ungodly fit about anything and everything to get me up there. The night manager was happy that I seemed to have a calming touch, even though it never lasted long. She had dealt with him once and left in tears. I was a supervisor, leader of the night desk clerks, and shit runs down hill, so I became his point of contact.

Edward Cullen was quite a force to be reckoned with.

Not just as asshole, he was also quite a lover and, as I was beginning to see, so much more.

Behind his cool, abrasive exterior laid an ordinary man… one with incredible intellect. He was a baseball fan, ticklish, lover of bacon cheeseburgers and fries, affectionate, a bit of a klutz, and a bit on the shy side, strangely enough, at times.

However, he did also have a very demanding side; Mr. Cullen.

**I want to see you – EAC**

I looked down at the screen and blinked, smiling. He was contacting me outside of when I worked. When he had asked for my number, I didn't think he would really contact me. I was in complete shock. He actually contacted me. I mean, wasn't I just a fling for him? Was this more than just great sex to him?

**I don't work tonight. – Isabella**

If I had thought my reply would have been the end of the conversation I was greatly mistaken. Edward Cullen was used to getting what he wanted, and that night he wanted me.

**Come over – EAC**

I sighed. Did he really want me to lose my job? It was bad enough I'd been having sex with him in his hotel room during work hours. I was already sick about what would happen when or if it was found out just what went on in his room.

**You know I can't – Isabella**

**Fine. Let's go to dinner then – EAC**

A date? Was he serious? He was not asking me out. I couldn't even let that thought settle in my brain. So instead, I offered another alternative, one I could live with.

**I have homework. 415 Cherry St Apt 2C – Isabella**

The ball was in his court. I didn't have time to entertain him, or fall to his whim. If he wanted me, he had to come and get me.

A few hours later I was on my couch in pants and a tank top, my hair thrown back into a loose bun, papers surrounding me. I was so thoroughly engrossed in my project that I almost didn't hear the knock on my door. Granted, the TV was on and drowned out the sound.

I was a little peeved when I stood up from my lake of papers and made my way to the door. To say I was surprised to see Edward standing there was a great understatement. It was after nine in the evening. He never replied, so I never expected him to show.

I stood, staring at him. "Wha… Edward?"

"You're being rude, Isabella," he noted.

I stepped aside to let him in and he smirked down at me. "You look cute."

I looked down at my Nick and Nora PJ's and really wished I'd been wearing something… else. "I… I'm just working on homework. I didn't think you'd actually show up."

"I said, you look cute. I like the look. Much better than your uptight supervisor suit. It looks more… you. Not to say I don't like you in the suit, because you are usually hiding those fucking stockings underneath and that gets me harder then you can imagine."

"Oh, now I'm curious to see you in something other than your uptight asshole business power trip suit," I shot back, ignoring his comment about how hard my stockings made him. I smirked over my shoulder at him as I locked the door behind him.

He frowned and proceeded to rid himself of his suit jacket, tie, and dress shirt. He stripped off his belt as well and rid himself of his leather shoes, leaving him in his undershirt and slacks.

"Better?" he questioned.

"Marginally," I muttered and then mourned the loss of his suit. The man looked damn fine in one and knew how to work it.

"So, what are you working on?" he asked, looking around. "Wow, your apartment is small," he stated, his eyes landing back on me.

"I know," I replied. "Not all of us are incredibly wealthy. This is how the other half lives. 458 square feet, baby."

"Your apartment is smaller than my room at the hotel," he noted.

"Yeah, well, like I said…" I trailed off annoyed and turned to walk away.

"Hey, hey," he said, grabbing my arm and pulling me to him. "I'm sorry." His arms wrapped around me, pulling me back to him. He nuzzled into my neck and held me tight. "So, what is it that is keeping you from me?"

"It's a presentation for my management course," I replied with a sigh.

"What do you plan to do once you have your MBA? I assume you aren't staying at the hotel," he questioned with honest curiosity.

"No. I am out of the hotel as soon as possible. I'm looking for jobs right now. Mostly treasury departments, staff accountant positions. Maybe once I have more experience, a controller."

"Hmm. So, do you need any help?" he asked. His offer was genuine, but I was used to faring on my own.

"No, I don't need help. I can do this myself," I replied, walking away from him and back to my sea of papers.

"Let me rephrase that; would it help if I was your audience?"

I stared up at him, still curious why he was there since I'm sure he could tell I wasn't going to jump into bed with him.

"Ok," I conceded. "That would be helpful."

A huge smile broke out on his face before he plopped down on the couch across from me.

For the next two hours we worked on my presentation. He helped me fine tune a few things and finalize my edits, making it a masterpiece of a presentation that was sure to impress my professors.

Afterwards we curled under a fuzzy throw blanket and watched a movie. Edward had me pulled tight into his chest and about an hour later I could hear the soft sound of snoring from behind me. I turned and looked up, his eyes were closed, mouth slightly parted.

I hated to wake him, but he needed to get some sleep.

"Edward," I whispered, the back of my fingers caressing his cheek. "Edward, you need to go to bed."

He groaned, but reluctantly opened his eyes. I stood and took his hand, guiding him over to the bed. Eyes half closed, he peeled off his under shirt and slacks, leaving him in his boxer briefs.

If he hadn't been mostly asleep and adorably cute, words I would not normally associate with him, I had thoughts of taking advantage of him. He fell into my full size bed, much smaller than his king at the hotel, and pulled the cover over him. I stared down at him for a moment, but a moment was all I was allowed before Edward's hand reached up and grabbed my own, pulling me into the bed. I giggled and brought the covers up over myself. His arm reached around my waist as he snuggled into me, spooning.

In minutes I was dreaming, secure in my Edward cocoon.

It was early the next morning that I was woken by Edward's very hard cock sliding against my pussy. I moaned and opened my eyes. Edward was above me, his gaze hooded. I sucked in a breath; he looked so sexy like that, his need showing.

My hips rose to meet his, rubbing my clit against his hot shaft. I watched his eyes flutter close before he grabbed his cock and slid between my folds.

My back arched off the bed, my nails dug into his arm, and I cried out in pleasure as he pushed all the way in.

We didn't speak with words, but with our bodies. We rocked together, slow and sensual. Soft caresses and tender touches; very different than our previous encounters. Something was changing.

I didn't see him the next day at work, not did I hear from him. I was beginning to feel sad and worried that I'd been thrown aside, that he was finished with me, because three days had passed and we had no contact. All thoughts of that were pushed from my mind when I returned home after classes that day.

The day had been long and hard. I had worked another third shift and then had classes afterwards. It was now four in the afternoon and I was having trouble keeping my eyes open, while I climbed the stairs to get to my apartment. I just hoped to make it to the bed.

I was putting my key in the lock when I looked down. There on the floor in front of my door was a huge bouquet of flowers. Not just flowers, but about four dozen large red roses. Sticking out of the top was an envelope with my name written on it.

I managed to get the door opened and walked inside, flowers in tow. I set them on the counter and opened up the envelope.

_Isabella,_

_I didn't have a dictionary to look up 'wooing', but I do have a smart phone and Wikipedia is a great resource. In the article it mentioned traditional exchanges; letters (see this), gifts (to come), flowers (see attached), and songs (I am not musical in any way shape or form so do not expect this and, no, I will not hold a boom box in the air outside of your window) . I have watched many movies and often wondered what all the nonsense was about. Thank you for opening my eyes to this. Oh, I've also heard from my assistant that chocolates are an acceptable gift. Are you a fan of chocolates? _

_Yours,_

_Edward_

I smiled down at the note, giddy. If he kept this up I was going to fall head over heels for him in no time… if I wasn't already. My fingers traced over his elegant script, over the word 'yours'. I wasn't going to get my hopes up, but it was nice to dream.

After six weeks at the hotel, I had learned many of Edward's habits. He kept to a schedule, and with the hours he worked, I understood why.

Monday's he worked late, usually getting room service for dinner. Dry cleaning and machine washable items went out on Tuesdays. He worked late on Wednesdays because I didn't and now came over to my apartment after he was done. Thursdays he usually went to dinner with clients or the CEO of his company. On Fridays he found some way to drag me up to his room. Saturdays were the wild card; it all depended on whether or not he had to go into the office. Sunday nights I was off and he began spending the night with me.

We began spending more and more time together outside of the hotel. They weren't dates, per se, but we did meet up and spend time together. Every day with Edward my feelings for him grew. We weren't defined, but one day, I hoped that would change.

We were sitting on the floor at my coffee table with an array of Chinese boxes and two sets of chopsticks. Dinner for the night after an early evening of fucking.

"So, what is it that you do, Mr. Cullen? AKA, why the hell are you living in a hotel? I mean, it is obvious you are some big wig at some company."

He laughed out loud and winked at me. "Well, I just moved out here to Seattle because I am next in line to be CEO of the Hale Corporation, which I am sure you are aware is based here in Seattle. I'm the VP and was the head of our Chicago offices. I'm still at the hotel because I haven't found an apartment, not that I've even had the time to search yet."

I reached in to his box with my chopsticks and stole a bite of his sesame chicken. "You could be looking tonight instead of fucking me," I noted.

He smirked and licked his lips. "Yes, but fucking you is infinitely more enjoyable than searching for a new abode, Isabella. In fact, spending time with you is more enjoyable then most activities that come to mind."

"More enjoyable then…" I trailed off thinking of some of his favorite things. "Watching the Cubs?"

"I get a much better view watching you."

"Spending ridiculous amounts of money on women's lingerie?" I questioned, remembering the package that had shown up on my doorstep earlier that week. Edward had bought me four new sets of matching garter belts, bras, and panties, as well as a few new sets of silk stockings and two corsets.

He laughed. "That's a trick question, Isabella. Because I love to see you wearing that."

"Thank you again for the gifts," I said with a blush.

He smirked at me while reaching into the box in my hand and pulling out some lo mein noodles. "Thank you for wearing them."

"Ok, more than bacon cheeseburgers?"

"Eating you is much better."

I shook my head and sighed. "You are so incorrigible, Mr. Cullen."

"And you need to eat up, Ms. Swan. Fuel up your body. You're going to need it to get through the night."

I swallowed hard and felt my face flush. It was going to be a good night.

I couldn't wait for the day that we could go out, maybe even on a real date and start a real relationship… if he wanted one. I honestly didn't know what he wanted. His actions implied one thing most of the time, but without him telling me I just wasn't sure.

Though in order for that to change, for us to really be together, Edward had to move out of the hotel.

I left my morning class and smiled that the sun was out. It was late April and the temperature was finally warming up. Only two more weeks until I graduated, until I was done.

I had been putting out my resume since January with little response. Thanks to the poor economy, companies could hire experienced workers. Though the accounting field was generally hiring. I was determined that as soon as my classes were over I would be spending my days off searching and submitting.

Until then, The Cameo Hotel would continue to be my source of income. I anxiously awaited a set Monday through Friday schedule and standard hours with no customers.

I don't think I'd ever be able to handle another Edward Cullen again without going off.

"Good afternoon, Laurent," I said in greeting as I entered the employee lounge, ready to clock in for my shift.

"Isabella! Oh, thank God you're here!" he exclaimed, the gloomy look on his face lighting up.

"What's going on?" I questioned dubiously. He was being overly friendly which usually meant he needed or wanted something.

"Laundry lost one of Mr. Cullen's suits and we can't find it anywhere!"

My eyes grew wide. "No, please don't make me tell him."

"He already knows it's missing, he just doesn't know it's disappeared. Gone. We can't find it anywhere."

I sighed and scrunched my eyes closed. "Great. What are we going to do to make it up to him? You've seen his suits, they aren't cheap."

"Give him whatever he wants. He's spent more than my salary already during his stay, just… whatever he wants. A week's stay, monetary compensation… combination of both. Whatever to make him happy," Laurent instructed.

Too bad I knew exactly what Mr. Cullen wanted and knew I'd be the one paying for this screw up.

"I will hopefully return. But if I'm not back in an hour, send up a body bag."

With great trepidation I made my way up the familiar path to his room. I slowly lifted my hand, unsure of the kind of reaction I was going to receive. Most of his complaints had been fluff to get me up there. What now when it was an actual problem?

I knocked on the door and a moment later a very agitated Mr. Cullen answered.

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen. I was wondering if I might have a word with you about your suit?" I asked. He stepped aside and let me in.

"I take it because you are here, that my suit has not been found?" he questioned and I could hear the ire in his tone.

"I apologize, Mr. Cullen. The laundry staff has been unable to locate it. It is our hope that it will eventually turn up. The hotel would like to compensate you in any way to make up for the loss of your property. We are fully aware that it is of great expense and we in no means think that what happened is excusable, we are trying to make amends for the error."

"Oh, there will be some serious compensation needed, Isabella," he growled. "That suit cost more than you make in a month. The hotel can compensate me for the suit, but the rest will come from you."

He pulled me to him, his hands kneading my ass, his lips an inch from my own. "I think your ass will be able to make it up to me."

I blinked up at him. "What?"

He leaned in further, nipping at my jaw. "I'm going to fuck this fine ass of yours, Isabella," he reiterated, his hands working their way under my skirt. "I want you naked, on my bed. Now."

While I was nervous, my whole body was on fire. His voice alone could drench my panties. I did as he commanded and began stripping my suit off. I was halted, bent over, trying to get my skirt off, by Edward hands on my hips, his cock rocking into my center.

"Fuck! I swear you wear this shit just for me, just to tease me. Is that it, Isabella?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen," I answered.

He pulled me up and spun me to face him.

"Edward, Isabella." He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. In seconds the kiss heated and our hands were roaming all over each other, wherever we could touch.

"Edward," I whimpered.

His lips opened to mine, his hands dug into my skin, pulling me as close as he could.

"Edward," I panted.

"Lay face down," he instructed, pushing himself away. He turned toward the night stand and I watched him pull out a condom and some lube.

I was only lying there for a second when I felt the bed shift and Edward's knees straddle my thighs.

His hands massaged my cheeks, pushing them together and pulling them apart. His thumb pressed against my tight hole.

"Relax, Isabella," he said, pushing it through the barrier.

"I've never… " I trailed off, my voice wavering.

"Don't worry, baby, I won't hurt you. This is for the both of us," he reassured me. He leaned down and kissed my shoulder working his way up to my lips.

He worked his thumb in, stretching and working it open. I could feel his cock hard and hot against my thigh. I moaned at the heat it radiated, my hips rose to get closer.

Suddenly I felt two of his fingers slide into my soaking pussy. I cried out, my hands clenching into the sheets. He started pumping his fingers in and out until I was panting.

He groaned and removed his fingers. I whimpered at the loss, but rejoiced when I felt his cock working its way in.

He was filling me slowly at first before he pushed all the way in. He removed his thumb and replaced it with the two fingers he had been working my pussy with. His hips rocked moving it at the same time as his fingers.

He began moving faster, harder, pushing me as far as he could.

"Come for me, Isabella. I need you to come, baby."

His words were enough. My body tensed, hands fisted in the sheets, as I screamed into the blanket, clenching around him.

"I think you're ready now," he commented.

I was still coming down from my orgasm when I felt him slip out of my pussy and felt the head of his cock poised at my asshole. He gently spread some lube over my puckered hole then slowly pushed in, testing me, before pushing in further. It was… uncomfortable, but not painful like I expected.

"Oh, shit, baby. Yes!" he cried out as he began to move in deeper. "What a fucking sight."

He worked his way up in speed, slow at first then building. He began hitting a spot with the head of his cock and I could feel the tingles move through me.

His hands reached between our bodies and began massaging my breasts, pulling and twisting my nipples. He knew my nipples were a weak spot and had me whimpering and moaning in no time.

"That's it, baby. Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yes!"

"Fuck! Coming!" he let out a strangled cry, his grip tightened, head burrowed into my shoulder, hips flush against my cheeks. His body relaxed, his chest resting against my back.

He stayed there for a moment before rolling off and onto his back. He worked to catch his breath for a moment before leaning over and kissing one of my ass cheeks.

"Now that was fucking perfect compensation!" he laughed. "About time this hotel came up with something good." He rolled onto his side and pulled me to him, kissing me.

"I'm glad that we could come to an agreement," I replied before I let my ire show. It was only fair. "Though, next time you want to try something kinky can we do it when I am not on duty and also, when it is not because of some screw up the hotel did?"

He grimaced. "I was an ass again, wasn't I? I should have asked you first."

"Just keep that in mind next time, Mr. Cullen," I said, giving him my best glare.

His eyes grew wide. "Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, my God."

"What?"

"You have manners?"

"My mother may have instilled them in me in my youth."

"You should utilize them more often. Chicks dig manners," I assured him.

"I'll keep that in mind as well. Perhaps you should write a handbook. All of this wooing and manners stuff gets confusing."

I scoffed. "You can run a multi-billion dollar business empire, but can't handle courting a woman?"

"Obviously not, I keep screwing up with a particular woman that I am quite fond of. Besides, it's been awhile since I've done any of this," he noted and I sensed a story there, but he didn't expand.

"Well, I think you can make it up to me. Just refer to your Wikipedia article on wooing," I said with a smile.

He got up from the bed and headed toward the bathroom. "Flowers? Letters?" he questioned, turning to look at me.

"How about a date?" I asked, quirking my eyebrow at him.

His eyes widen momentarily before his hands began flailing. His foot caught on a shoe and I watched as he tumbled to the floor.

I couldn't help the laughter that sprung forth.

He laid there for a moment before speaking. "Please don't take that as a reaction to your date question," he pleaded from the floor.

I climbed off of the bed and walked over to him, straddling his chest. I crouched down so that I was somewhat sitting on his chest. "Whatever you say, Mr. Cullen."

With that I moved my fingers into his sides and began tickling him mercilessly. He was laughing and squirming beneath me, begging for me to relent. In my eyes, turnabout was fair play.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure of the update schedule at this time. I am going to shoot for every 2 weeks, but we will see!<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. May

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**This plot bunny came to mind due to CCQ having an idea about a Maidella and CEOward and before she could send over her thoughts this was already going through my head. I loved many of her ideas and tried to incorporate some of them in my rendition. I hope she likes it!**

**WARNING! Lemons ahead. Under 18? Look away.**

**Thanks to my pre-reading crew, reyes139, Midnight Cougar, and Franca! You ladies have been a great help and great support! Love you!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 May<p>

Another Thursday night. A night just like any work night before, except for the past month and a half there was something, or rather someone that made it different.

"Front desk," I answered cheerily enough into the phone. The caller ID gave him away, and Maria slinked back, not wanting to hear his voice.

"I need to see you," he spoke. I could feel the shiver run down my body, pooling between my thighs at the urgency in his voice.

"The maid didn't leave you any fresh towels? Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Cullen. I'll bring some up right away," I lied into the phone.

I grabbed the standard set of towels and let Maria, the other clerk, know I would be back. I could hear her mumbling something after I left. I laughed internally when I realized she was praying for my safe return and possibly a prayer he would be swallowed up by the pits of hell.

It had been four days since I had seen or heard from Edward. Our only interaction was a few short texts. Finals had swallowed me up. In fact, I hadn't even worked the last four days. I was locked in my apartment with a constantly running coffee pot, Chinese takeout boxes, and a few pizzas.

For three days I studied and prepared, took an exam or presented a project, and repeated. I went over and over the information to make sure I had it all memorized. I really wasn't all that worried; I had kept up with my studies all semester, so the tests weren't bad. The final projects were what killed me.

I missed him so much in those four days I physically ached for him.

The elevator pinged on the fourteenth floor and I could already feel my panties getting wet in anticipation of what was to come. I walked down the hall, took a deep breath before freeing one of my hands from the stack of towels, reaching out to knock on the door.

The door flew open a short moment later; he stood before me with wet hair and nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

I stepped through the door and as soon as I was inside he turned my body, pushing my chest into the wall. The stack of towels fell to the floor while his hands pushed the hem of my skirt up to my waist. His fingers dug into my hips, pulling my ass back to him before he yanked my panties down to my knees.

In one smooth motion he thrust his cock all the way inside.

I cried out as he began a relentless pace. It was delicious and torturous at the same time. The force of his thrusts pushing me into the wall.

It was obvious he had a bad day at work or maybe he felt the same as me and had actually missed me as much as I missed him.

"Baby, oh, fuck, baby," he grunted.

My legs were trembling, my insides tensing, as he drove me to the edge.

_Pound. Pound. Pound._

My body was on fire and it wasn't long before my body tensed around his. "Edward!"

"That's it, baby. Shit!" he cried out, his fingers digging into my hips.

I almost came again from his grunts and groans; the sound of him coming turned me on.

He paused for a minute, calming down, before he pulled out.

"Damn, baby, I'm sorry," he apologized. Dipping down he picked me up by my thighs and walked us over to the couch. He sat down and my legs straddled his hips. "I hate not seeing you for so long."

We sat there for a moment, soaking each other in.

His phone buzzed and right away his gaze hardened, his jaw clenched. He leaned forward and picked his phone up from the coffee table, looking at the screen before throwing it back down. He was growling about 'fucking incompetent idiots'; it was the first time I knew it wasn't about the hotel staff.

"Bad day?" I questioned, my fingers running through his hair. I found it was soothing to him and could calm him down quicker.

"Shittastic," he growled. "One of those that make me question my decisions. Especially the agreement to take over Hale and the one to leave Chicago."

My heart fell at his words, and I tried not to let my disappointment show. His fingers traced my cheek before moving under my chin, raising my eyes to meet his.

"But, then I remember, if I hadn't made those life-altering decisions then I wouldn't have you, so all the shit I have to put up with is totally worth it."

"There are lots of women out there vying for your attention."

"That may be true, but none of them are you."

My lips were tight. No, I didn't know what to make of his statement, but I wasn't going to look too far into it. That was a sure way for me to really be hurt when he was done with me. I knew that actions spoke louder than words, but I needed the words to make sure I was interpreting his actions properly.

"Stay with me tonight," he pleaded.

"You know I can't. Why don't you come over to my place?"

He grimaced and pouted.

"Edward," I huffed.

"I have to get up very early."

"And? How is that different than any other day?"

"Your crone of a neighbor downstairs yells at me for making a 'ruckus'. It's like she sleeps by the door, ready to strike."

I let out a laugh. "I think the 'ruckus' is the bed slamming against the wall. You know, when you're fucking me so hard I can hardly walk the next day."

He smirked up at me. "Those are my favorite nights."

"How's the apartment hunting going?' I asked, my hands absently running across his chest and arms. He grimaced. "That good, huh?"

All of his movements stopped and I was about to ask if he was ok when he spoke, "Do you work this Saturday?"

"In the evening."

"Will you come with me?" he asked, his head tilting up so his gaze met mine.

How could I say 'no'? It was time with him outside the hotel, outside of my apartment.

I quickly straightened out my skirt, smoothed out my blouse, and fixed my hair before I headed back to my post, excited for our upcoming outing.

Maria's eyes were wide, expectant to hear the tales of my trial. I shook my head, rolled my eyes, and attempted a seething look on my face as I approached.

"He is such a demanding ass!" I hissed in a low tone when I got to the counter.

"It sucks that he's always picking on you," Maria commented with a shake of her head.

"Unfortunately, there seems to be something about me. Is there a sign on my forehead that says 'yell at me, I can make it all better'?"

"I gotta say, he must be one hell of a lover to some unlucky bitch, otherwise there is absolutely nothing redeeming about that bastard."

I could feel my face heat at the remembrance of how good of a lover he was. If only Maria knew it was one of his _many_ redeeming qualities. Then again, Edward didn't open up to a lot of people. I was one of the lucky few who knew just what an extraordinary man he was underneath his gruff exterior.

Saturday came and we started out early in the morning, spending all day looking at apartments. All of them were lavish and ostentatious, something I would never be able to afford, let alone ever have a reason to enter if it wasn't for him. He was constantly asking for my opinion, which was mostly 'wow'. On occasion I would point out things I didn't think he would want, or something I loved and would have if I could. He only took mental notes; his memory was exceptional.

He held my hand as we moved from place to place; I was so happy. We were acting like any other loving couple.

Unfortunately, reality had to crash down eventually. It was in the form of Jessica's boyfriend, Mike. He worked as a concierge at our last stop. I prayed he didn't recognize me, but I didn't have such good fortune.

"Hi, Isabella! What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Mike. Just helping out a friend look for an apartment."

Apparently, Edward was appalled at my use of the word 'friend'.

"Oh, Hi," Mike said, his hand sticking out for Edward to shake.

Edward merely glared at the outstretched hand momentarily before ignoring Mike altogether.

"Baby, what time was the realtor meeting us?" he asked, his hand moving to my lower back as he guided me away from the desk.

"What the fuck was that, Bella?" he questioned, glaring at me. Shit, he was angry.

"His girlfriend is Jessica, the maid that kept screwing up your room in the beginning," I explained.

"So?"

"So? He'll tell her he saw me! I need my job, Edward."

His jaw tightened and he mumbled something under his breath I couldn't understand.

"And besides, I don't even really know what we are."

His head snapped to me and I could see hurt in his eyes as well as anger.

"Don't look at me like that," I whispered.

"What do you need me to say? Are my actions not enough?" he questioned.

"I need something, Edward. Because most days I just feel like your girl on the side," I admitted, tears stinging my eyes, threatening to fall. I didn't want to be that to him, I wanted to be so much more.

"Oh, I am getting rid of that ridiculous notion right this moment," he growled before taking a deep breath. "I'm falling in love with you, Isabella. You're my girlfriend and I want you to move in with me when we finally decide on a place."

My jaw went slack as I stared up at him, speechless. His hand moved up to my face, the back of his fingers glided down my cheek. His eyes bored into mine, and I knew the truth of his words.

"But we've never even had a real date," I argued.

He quirked his eyebrow and smirked. "Well, I guess I'll have to rectify that, won't I?" I continued to stare up at him. "Isabella?"

My arms flew up around his neck and pulled him down. My lips crashed into his. I could feel his surprise, but it quickly faded. His hands wrapped around my body drawing me closer, kissing deeper.

"But, what's so great about me?" I asked, still shocked that he really wanted me.

He shook his head. "You is what's so great about you. I wouldn't have you any other way, Isabella."

We finished up the day, Edward not settling on any of them. He said he needed to think about it, so I knew he was going over each one in his head, making a list of pros and cons.

It would be nearly two weeks before he would decide on the one with the beautiful view of the Sound and gourmet kitchen. My mind couldn't help but dream about the place that would be our home. Waking up and looking out at the water, cooking dinner for us while I waited for him to come home from work.

Suddenly, an image popped in my head of cooking dinner, but instead of being by myself, there was a little girl on the floor banging on pots and pans. Edward would come in and scoop the little girl up before kissing me. It was a beautiful dream I hoped one day would become our wonderful reality.

He was an asshole, a jerk, and was nasty to everyone; including me. That was, until we were together and I saw the "real" man.

Every day, more and more of the regular guy came forth, the business man pushed to the background. He tripped, slammed his fingers, cursed, laughed, was self conscious though confident, and he was even pouty sometimes. Yes, he pouted, just like a little boy. He was not quite what his outside appearance let on, though he did like to use that presence to his advantage.

Edward was clumsy, more so than I knew after the first time I saw him. He said he worked out on an elliptical instead of running because he fought a treadmill once and the treadmill won. He had the belt burn scars to prove it. After tripping four times on a treadmill he called it quits on trying to run.

He was very ordinary under his snobbish asshole exterior. Well, he did have a brilliant mind. That was probably where all of his confidence came from. Making up for his lack in coordination.

"So, what were you like as a kid? Were you always an ass, or is that a recent personality trait?"

He laughed at my question before glaring slightly. "I… " he began before letting out a sigh and eyeing me. "I was a book nerd that was picked on by all the jocks." He stopped to gauge my reaction before continuing. "A gangly, clumsy teen who was in all the advanced placement classes who had no friends."

"I'll tell you a secret… I really like the clumsy book nerd," I admitted with a wink.

"And why is that?" he questioned nervously.

"Because, he is sweet and cute and makes my heart leap," I revealed. His brow scrunched as if he didn't like what I said. "What's wrong?"

"No one… sees me like that. Only my parents."

"I like it and I hope you will continue to show me."

"It makes me nervous for you to bring those feelings out in me, but I can't deny you anything that you want," he said with a sigh before continuing on with his story. "It wasn't until I got to college that my body filled out and I wasn't so skinny. It was there that I started to grow into my current personality. I'd be in classes with assholes and jocks who I'd be paired with on a project and they assumed I'd do the work for them. Instead I would do my part of it and then write who was supposed to do the next section; hoping they turned it in."

"I can just imagine the beating you got for that."

That made Edward laugh. "Yeah, the high school me, maybe. But by then I was tired of being picked on, tired of being used for my intellect. I'd had enough and I wasn't taking their shit any longer. Anyway, the guy in my project group approached me with three of his friends. I may have ended up with a broken hand, cuts and bruises, and bleeding everywhere, but I left with self confidence and four jocks crying on the ground."

I stared at him in shock.

"What?"

"Umm, wow."

"Well, what about you, Isabella?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not much to tell. Small town girl trying to get out. Pretty much kept to myself and a small group of friends. I like to read, so I spent a lot of time reading. Worked my way through college and grad school, as you know. Uneventful. Plain. Just like me."

"You are anything but plain, Isabella. You… are the bright spot in my day."

"See, there's the sweet guy I like."

Edward's lips turned into a crooked grin. "Only for you."

His hand reached out to touch my face. He loved to caress my cheek, another one of those sweet gestures he did. His hand stopped momentarily before he spoke, "I have a charity auction to go to, will you accompany me? It's themed, I'm going as Zeus. You could be my Juno."

I quirked my eyebrow at him. "Zeus cheated on Juno. A lot."

A small smile graced his lips. "True."

"We'd be better as Hades and Persephone."

"I'm the devil now?" he asked indignantly.

I nodded. "More believable than the leader of the Gods. Just ask the people I work with."

"But I am a leader, and I feel like God quite often. Besides, Persephone wasn't exactly happy with Hades. I think you're Aphrodite."

"Aphrodite? Me? Does that make you Ares or Hephaestus? If Hephaestus, she cheated on him and mostly with Ares. Though you do share similarities with the God of War," I smirked up at him.

"That I do. What about Athena? She was very wise, just like you."

"And a virgin. I think you know by now that I am no virgin."

"No, I have made certain no virgin holes are left on you," he replied with a smirk. "Hmm, this is getting more and more complicated. I didn't realize you were so well versed in Greek and Roman mythology."

I pointed to myself. "Slightly more intelligent than the average hotel clerk."

He pursed his lips, not happy with my comment.

A week passed and we were just days from the charity event Edward was taking me to. Edward had called when he pulled up to my apartment complex. He had finally purchased a car, no longer using the rental; a shiny silver BMW series 6 coupe.

I waited for him to pull in and walked over as he climbed out of the car.

"Hi, baby," he greeted, leaning down to kiss me.

"So, what's this all about?" I questioned, wondering why he had called me down.

He leaned into the car and pulled a large box from the back seat of his car and handed it to me.

"What's this?"

"You're costume, Aphrodite," he explained, a smirk forming on his face.

I rolled my eyes at him. "This looks a little too fancy of a box for costume wrappings."

We walked inside my apartment and I set the box down on the table. Lifting the lid, I gasped at what lay inside.

What Edward had purchased could by no means ever be associated with the costume image I had in mind; cheap flimsy material.

No, this was rich fabrics and stunning glass crystals that formed the bodice. It was one shouldered, the fabric intertwining with the crystals.

"Edward…" I trailed off, staring at the dress in awe.

He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," I replied. "But, this is way too much."

"No, it isn't."

"Edward, yes it is," I argued.

"Nothing is too much for my goddess," he stated, his eyes locked on mine.

I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his waist. "You shouldn't spoil me so; I'm not used to it. I've worked very hard to get what I need and what I want, I don't need it handed to me.

He leaned down and kissed the tip of my nose. "Oh, I know how self reliant you are, Isabella," he said with a chuckle. "However, I like to spoil you. I want to spoil you because you deserve the world at your feet."

"And what did I do to deserve that?" I questioned.

His hand moved to caress my cheek, his gaze soft and loving, making my chest ache. "You opened my heart and that was no easy feat."

I ran my hands up his chest and into his hair. His eyes fluttered closed and a moan escaped his lips, his arms pulled me closer.

His words gave me hope that he felt for me the way I felt for him. I loved him, I did, and I hoped soon I would be able to tell him.

Two days later my stomach was in nervous knots. Along with the dress, Edward had purchased undergarments, shoes, and a long blond wig. I had the dress on and was working on bunching my hair so that it would fit under the wig, which was also expensive and very fine quality.

I stared in the bathroom mirror of the hotel room, shaking my head as I pinned the wig on. Yes, Edward had rented a room at the hotel where the event was being held. To me it was incredibly ridiculous to have two hotel rooms when he wasn't even staying in one of them. I had tried to talk him into moving in with me since he spent half of the nights with me, but, direct as he could be, said my place was just too small for the both of us.

Not that I could really argue with that statement, the bed alone barely held the two of us.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him walk up to my side. I turned to look at him and nearly died on the spot from internal combustion.

Edward. In a toga.

"Need any help?" he asked.

I stood there, drooling at him. The cloth hung perfectly from his body and exposed part of his chest. "Yes, please. I need help out of this dress," I replied.

His brow scrunched; he opened his mouth to speak when my tongue came out to lick my lips and he stopped. His look of surprise morphed into a cocky smirk and he stepped toward me.

"Isabella, we need to leave, but I promise that I will rip you out of that fucking dress before the night is over."

He was standing in front of me, and my hands reached up to lay on his chest, my fingers flexed, one hand fisting the fabric that crossed his flesh. "Promise?"

He leaned forward and nuzzled my nose, all the while his eyes never left mine. "I will worship you like the goddess you are before I fuck you like the slut I know you can be."

My eyes widened and, in one sentence, my panties were soaked. His lips met mine and he pulled me tight to him. I felt my body morph and I was no longer a person, but a puddle of goo.

He stepped back after a few minutes of making out, his hands raking up and down my sides, and his lips against my neck and shoulders. I finished up getting ready as best I could in the state he had left me in.

We headed down to the event, my butterflies returned. This was my first time out with Edward, and I hoped I wouldn't do anything to embarrass him.

When we entered I'm certain I looked stupid with my mouth falling open as I looked around at the lavish decorations. This costume ball, I determined, was one that put all others to shame.

"What's on your mind?" Edward asked, noticing my change.

"Confused and in awe. All the money they spend on this event, why don't they just use it?" I questioned.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Because what they spend is a minute fraction of what they will gain before the night is over."

We located our table where another couple sat; they were dressed as Julius Caesar and Cleopatra.

Edward recognized them right away and introductions were made. We sat and chatted for awhile as the hall filled with people.

"Edward!" a man dressed as Henry the Eighth called out.

"Alexander!" Edward exclaimed, standing and smiling, holding his hand out.

The two men shook hands and talked a bit while the woman with him and I just watched.

"Oh, I'm being terribly rude. Who is your quest?"

Edward pulled me to his side and gave me a sheepish smile. "This is my girlfriend, Isabella. Isabella, this is Alexander Hale, CEO of Hale Corporation."

I froze momentarily before reaching out to shake his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hale."

"Ah, no Mr. Hale's here tonight. I am 'Henry' and this is my wife 'Jane'," he said, brining his wife forward.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"You as well, Isabella. It's not often we see Edward in the company of a woman at one of these. He's usually just sulking in the corner," she said jokingly.

"Sarah," Edward groaned at Mr. Hale's wife.

We all laughed and moved to the table where our conversation resumed.

Dinner was served not long after, and I was amazed at the food. It wasn't your normal banquet spread. No money was skimped on the quality.

The announcer took over as we ate dessert, talking about the silent auctions, stating that the live auction would begin a little bit after dinner, and the dancing would begin momentarily.

At the mention of dancing I looked to Edward. He seemed to understand my unasked question and merely shook his head. As the music started, I let out a small sigh, just before Mr. Hale stood beside me and asked for a dance. Edward didn't look too pleased when I took his hand and moved to the dance floor with his boss.

"So, Isabella, what is it that you do?" he asked as we began moving.

"Well, I just finished up my MBA, so I am currently seeking gainful employment," I replied.

"MBA? Hmm…" he trailed off. "You are quite the dancer, I must say."

"I took ballroom dancing once upon a time," I informed him.

"Very nice. I must say, you seem to have my successor making faces I've never seen before," Mr. Hale said with a deep laugh as we swayed on the dance floor.

"Sir?" I questioned.

"Please, call me Alex, Isabella."

"Alex."

He grinned down at me. "That is sure to get his blood boiling."

"I'm afraid I'm a bit lost," I admitted.

"You, dear girl, have the next in line of my company completely smitten with you. I've never seen him act this way with a woman before. Just look at his face!" he exclaimed jovially.

I turned to find Edward glaring at us as we spun around the dance floor. He wasn't just glaring though, he was… sulking.

"I know you must have seen his other side by now. He is very angry that another man is touching what is 'his', even though it's a sixty five year old man, but beneath that he's sad that it isn't him. He can't stand to be away from you, that much is obvious," he explained.

I looked back at Edward, his hand moved up to rub his face. He was clearly agitated and torn.

"Shall we really get him riled up? Enough so that he will come and take you away from me?" Alex questioned.

I laughed. "You're terrible! And yes."

We put operation 'make him take Isabella away' in play and were soon a bit closer then we had been. A tango came on over the speakers and we were off.

We moved gracefully around the floor as if we had done it before. Alex was a wonderful dancer, and the tango was such a sensual dance, I knew it would infuriate Edward to see us touching so intimately.

Unexpectedly, he turned me into a dip, his hand grasping under my knee and moved up my thigh.

"Forgive me for… copping a feel, Isabella. Just trying to give the best show for our audience," he said with a wink.

I couldn't help but laugh. Poor Edward. I was sure his head was close to exploding.

He righted me and we spun once more before I felt two large hands wrap around my waist and I was pulled back against what I knew was Edward's large chest.

"Mine," he growled in my ear. I felt a shiver run through my body and smiled up at Alex. Our operation was a success.

"If I could cut in, Alexander?" Edward asked, though his body had demanded.

Alex grinned at me. "Thank you for the wonderful dance, Isabella. It was a pleasure meeting you, and I hope to see you again soon."

He took my hand and placed a kiss on it, his gaze looking past me to Edward. I felt Edward's grip tighten on my waist and his chest rumbled.

Alex merely smirked and turned to leave.

"That wasn't very nice, Isabella," Edward said into my ear.

I turned in his arms and smiled sweetly up at him. "Shall we dance?"

Panic rose on his face, overpowering the anger that had been there moments before. My hands moved to cup his face, stroking the sides in a soothing motion.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

He let out a small snort. "I'm afraid you are a bit late on that." His gaze softened, his hand reached up to move the hair from my wig behind my shoulder. "I've been falling for months and it's entirely your fault."

I stretched up and wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing his lips down to mine. "Ditto, Mr. Cullen."

He beamed down at me. "And you really are mine and mine alone," he stressed, pulling me tightly to him.

I didn't think about what he had said and how he had said it. All I heard was that I was his, and that was the truth. Edward Cullen owned me: mind, body, and soul.

I was more than falling. I was already there, in love with Edward, and every day I fell further and further in love with him.

I gave him one last kiss before assuming the position for the remainder of the tango. I was shocked and surprised when he expertly did the same.

"You can dance!" I exclaimed as we moved around the dance floor.

He smirked down at me. "I never said I couldn't, only that I didn't. Falling on my ass and embarrassing myself in front of employees and some of our business partners is something I avoid at all cost. Hence, no dancing at functions that involve work."

We finished up our dance without any stumbles from Edward and returned to the table where he let out a sigh. The auction took place raising lots of money for the local Children's Hospital. Edward had even bid on a week long vacation on Mr. Hale's personal yacht and promised to take me.

I was excited by the prospect of a week alone with Edward with no disturbances.

After everything was over we headed back up to our room. We were barely in the door when his arms wrapped around my waist, his lips kissing my neck and shoulder, a sigh of contentment escaping his lips. I had never felt so secure and as loved as I did in his arms. Did he have any idea? I wasn't sure, but I wanted him to know.

I spun in his arms, gazing up at his face and the serene expression it held.

"I love you, Edward," I said in a clear voice, my heart pouring out all of the emotion I felt for him.

His eyes widened and he stared down at me. There was silence and I suddenly felt very self conscious.

I could feel all of the blood rush to my face and I had to look away. "I… I'm sorry, I just… I..."

He silenced me by pushing me against the wall, his lips crashed to mine. I was momentarily stunned but quickly responded, my hands grabbing for him with the same hunger that his roamed my body.

He pulled back, his breathing hard. The look in his eyes set my being on fire. "I love _you_, Isabella."

I could feel my world explode when his lips met mine again. He loved me. Edward loved _me_.

Our kisses grew hotter, heavier. My legs wrapped around his waist and he groaned; his hard cock rocked against my wet center.

It was frantic, our need. Hands and lips roaming everywhere they could reach. I reached behind me and pulled at the zipper of my dress. Edward's hand clamped onto mine, stopping me.

"Remember what I told you earlier? That's my job, Isabella," he growled against my neck sending shivers straight through my entire body.

"Yes," I replied, panting.

I removed my hand from under his and he moved the zipper down before roughly pulling the garment over my head and throwing it onto the floor. He pushed me back up against the wall, his lips attacking my neck.

My legs returned to his waist and his hand moved between us, freeing himself from the toga.

Then we were one, his cock thrusting all of the way in.

A tear escaped; my heart unable to contain all that I was feeling. He leaned forward and kissed it away, whispering how much he loved me, all the while his body showing me how much he adored and needed me.

I cried out, my nails digging into his back, as I clenched around him, coming undone. Edward's thrusts became erratic and I knew he was close. He reached between us and pulled his cock out, pumped it in his hands before he came, spurting all over my stomach and his hand.

His forehead came to rest against mine, his breathing coming out in hard pants. "Mine."

"Always."

We fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. For the first time in my life I began to believe that fairy tales and Prince Charming's just might be real. Because I had found mine.

I knew when we had seen Mike that it would come back to haunt me. Just days after the charity event, I was walking down the hall to the break room and heard two voices talking. What I heard halted me in my tracks.

"Mike said Isabella was in his building with some rich guy checking out apartments. He said the guy was an ass and ignored him and was acting all possessive of her. What asshole do we all know that has her wrapped around his little finger?" Jessica asked.

"You know, she was acting strange when she came back from Mr. Cullen's room the other night. I said that an ass like him had better be a good lay because that was the only endearing quality he could have; then she got very quiet and her face got really red," Maria chimed in.

"And he's always asking for her, never anyone else."

"She doesn't get as pissed anymore either," Maria noted.

"The other maids have made sure that his room is perfect so that he has nothing to complain about, yet he always makes something up," Jessica fumed.

"I can't believe that bitch has been fucking him and no one has noticed!"

"Oh, they will. We'll find something on them or they'll get caught before they do."

I gasped, my hand moved to cover my mouth. Edward and I were on the verge of being found out, meaning I was on the verge of losing my job. My need to find a new job was now precipitated. I needed out of the hotel sooner rather than later. I needed to be free to be with Edward, without this cloud hanging over us.

Instead of going in I headed back out to the front desk and waited for them to come out before I went in to retrieve my purse. A few minutes later I was sitting in the Starbucks with my latte and phone surfing through job positions when one caught my eye. Treasury department, large company, MBA required. I was missing the experience, something I knew would make it difficult, but I had many of the skills and background they were looking for. My eyes scanned down the page and stopped when I read the company name; Hale Corporation.

I warred on applying. It was the company that was soon to be Edward's, so I knew if I told him I wanted it I would have it. But, that wasn't how I wanted to get my first job out of school. I wanted to do it on my own, without the help of his name.

Finally, I decided to apply and not tell Edward. I didn't know what the company's fraternization policy was, but being who Edward was, I didn't see it being a problem. I submitted my resume and began to think about what it would be like to work at Edward's company, in the same building as him every day.

Lost in my fantasies I was almost late back from my break. As I exited I saw Edward enter the hotel and walk to the elevators, his eyes scanned to the front desk and immediately away when he didn't find me. As if he knew I was watching him, he looked my way and we locked onto one another before looking away.

I looked back to the front desk and found Maria staring at me. I ignored her and went to put my bag back.

Yes, the sooner I was out of this hotel the better it would be for both of us. After all, Edward still wasn't in his new apartment so, it was the best option. Hopefully I could accomplish my goal before Maria and Jessica accomplished theirs.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure of the update schedule at this time. I am going to shoot for every 2 weeks, but we will see!<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
